Now You See Me, Now You Don't
Now You See Me, Now You Don't '' is the twelfth episode and it marks the summer finale of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. This episode is set to possibly air on August 27, 2013. Synopsis The Liars are lured back to Ravenswood on a mission to protect one of their own. http://allthings-prettylittleliars.blogspot.com/2013/07/summaries-of-410-412-devasting-news-for.html Notes *A '''new character named Jackie will appear in this episode. *There will be some major OMG moments. *We will finally learn if Ali really was the one buried and tried to dig herself out. *Emily and Paige will have a scene together. * Marlene instagramed pictures of a popcorn machine and a magician poster, suggesting that a scene will take place at a carnival. * Marlene described the finale as "cutting edge". * Marlene tweeted that it wouldn't be a finale without a creepy doll. * Marlene tweeted that we will find out who killed Wilden in this episode. * Aria and Ezra will have at least one scene together. From the script picture posted, it sounds like they're in a restaurant. They're talking about writing and could possibly be on a date. * Marlene tweeted that we will know if Ali is alive or not in this episode. * Things '''''will get answered in this episode. * This episode is quote: "EPIC". * Norman tweeted "Haha. What they DON'T know!" in repose to a twitter pic of the spoilers from this page. * Keegan said, in an interview The Hollywood Reporter, this about the episode: “it gets really crazy" and “There's a shocking moment in it that all the fans will react — I don't even know how they'll react it,” said Keegan. “If there are people who have been following the show since the beginning it's one of those moments.” * Marlene instagramed a script picture from the summer finale with Spencer saying: Or has she just declared World War 'A'?. Then, PLLs exchange tense looks. * Sidney Barnes will be introduced and have scenes with Caleb, Ashley and Hanna. Title and Background *The title might refer to Red Coat, A, The Black Widow or Alison DiLaurentis. Alison often appears in the Liars' hallucinations and disappears without a trace. Red Coat and A often show up around the Liars and/or attack them, and quickly get away. *Fans speculate that this may have something to do with Jenna Marshall and her sight. *''Now You See Me, Now You Don't'' also refers to the titles of movies, TV show episodes, or songs or albums in pop culture. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal * Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast * Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden * TBA as Jackie *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook *Ryan Guzman as Jake *Marcia Clark as Sidney Barnes Trivia * Bryan began to write his outline on June 10, 2013. * Marlene and Bryan blended their outlines together on June 13, 2013. * The outline was completed on June 14, 2013. * Marlene started writing the script on June 16, 2013 * The prop meeting was on June 22, 2013. * The script was finalized and completed on June 24, 2013. *The table read was on June 26, 2013. * Filming began on July 8, 2013, after a hiatus, and ended on July 16, 2013. *This episode marks Norman's 16th episode shooting PLL. Promos & Sneek Peaks Gallery Ian_4x12_Table_Read.jpg 4x12_Table_Read.jpg tumblr_mpmim1LWHh1qiin6uo1_500.jpg|Back in the saddle at #PLL tumblr_mpmffdYxYk1qiin6uo1_500.jpg|First scene on #PLL this morning. A salute to France. tumblr_mpmg6z2gZt1qiin6uo1_500.jpg|Back with my cronies on #PLL BOqXylWCMAATwKw.jpg large.jpg tumblr_mpmt42aiH51qiin6uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mpmsx41rzM1qiin6uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mpmpfmKLAt1qiin6uo1_500.jpg tumblr_mpmpibUYwg1qiin6uo1_500.jpg Tumblr_Ezra_412_.jpg tumblr_mpn65ocsND1qiin6uo1_500.jpg Paily_PLL.jpg New Orleans or bust!.jpg Haleb_PLL.jpg -Spoby.jpg Sparia PLL.jpg Ariakes.jpg For the Ezrians.jpg Tumblr mq20uj4XlX1rww2a4o1 500.jpg Sound_Mixing.jpg love this .jpg Hmmm.jpg Popcorn.jpg usual on set.jpg Ashley_and_Lucy_cam._1_and_2.jpg Rehearse our kissing scenes.jpg rosewood pll.jpg Storyboard day pll.jpg lights, camera, and action.jpg ezria script picture 412.jpg|"This is courtesy of the lovely @imarleneking & @BryanHoldman! Read into in & let your mind wonder what comes next! ❤"|link=https://twitter.com/LAsteere/status/357580904325079040|linktext=Ezria scene script picture posted by @LAsteere FinaleFever!.jpg MC and L.jpg Norman, Tyler, and Marcia.jpg Marcia, Leighton, and Ashley.jpg Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Mystery Category:Synopsis Category:Thriller Category:Supporting Characters